Conventional computer systems typically manipulate large amounts of data. Accordingly, modern managed information environments typically employ data storage and retrieval applications, such as relational database managers, as a vehicle for managing, indexing, and storing data. Such data storage and retrieval applications are commercially available from a variety of vendors, thus providing a broad range of storage and retrieval options. Each vendor of storage and retrieval applications, however, typically employs a proprietary storage format which is incompatible with the storage formats of other vendors.
For example, Oracle® Corporation, of Redwood Shoals, Calif., markets a relational database management system (RDBMS) having a particular format. Further, IBM Corporation of Armonk, N.Y., markets Informix®, an alternate database management system (DBMS) product having a different proprietary format. Often, large quantities of data are stored according to one format or another. Further, other user applications often employ a dedicated storage and retrieval format. Often, a widespread dissemination of a particular application affords a similar status to the file formats of such an application. For example, the .doc format employed by Microsoft® Word has attained widespread use as a common format by which to transfer information.